


Reflections

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are meant to be special, Furihata tells him, and he starts talking about cakes and parties and friends before Akashi distracts him with his mouth, not wanting the conversation to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960988) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Written for Akashi's birthday (20th Dec). This is a future!fic, set around 5 to 6 years after they leave high school.
> 
> Thanks to [flightlesscrow](http://flightlesscrow.tumblr.com/) for helping with the character quirks of Rakuzan's Uncrowned Generals.
> 
>  **Edit:** The lovely frejastongue has translated the fic into Russian [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1099339)! ♥
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just playing in the sandbox. No beta, all mistakes here are mine.

Akashi arrives home earlier than he had originally planned. In a way, he’s glad, because this gives him a chance to spend his day with Furihata.

Birthdays are meant to be special, Furihata tells him, and he starts talking about cakes and parties and friends before Akashi distracts him with his mouth, not wanting the conversation to continue.

As much as he agrees with Furihata, he can’t bring himself to admit that he doesn’t have many friends; at least, not the kind that he wants to celebrate this day with. (His shogi group, filled with dry, stuffy old men, hardly qualifies.)

This had been a week ago, and Furihata had been silent on the topic ever since.

He’s about to slide his key into the lock when the front door opens, revealing a beaming Momoi - he hasn’t seen her in years - who instantly throws her arms around him with a cry of delight.

Akashi is startled; clearly, he hadn’t seen this coming - but his thoughts are derailed as several familiar faces appear behind her to greet him.

Not just people, he thinks to himself, but his teammates from his basketball days. Mibuchi is busy setting up the table as Midorima rearranges the cutlery after him, mumbling about bad luck. Aomine is popping food into his mouth as Murasakibara growls at him, swinging a ladle around dangerously while Nebuya peeks under the covered dishes, grumbling about needing meat, not rabbit food before he gets chased out of the kitchen as well.

Kise is caught up in a conversation with Hayama, who seems to be getting louder by the second before Mibuchi descends on them with orders to help Furihata set up the decorations.

The scenario looks almost cosy and warm, but yet, Akashi feels that something is missing-

Behind him, Kuroko clears his throat.

 _Ah_ , Akashi thinks, _now the picture’s complete._

*

Furihata slides the door shut. He’s dressed in a bathrobe, his hair damp from the shower.

“Are you angry that I called them?”

Akashi thinks about how he had been feeling of late, of the long suppressed yearnings of leading his teammates to victory as he had done in high school, of wanting to feel that sense of balance and order as it had been all those years. He doesn’t admit it, but sometimes, he misses his Teikou and Rakuzan days when he had been captain of both teams.

 _A leader cannot lead when he has no one to follow him_ , that’s what he’s used to telling himself bitterly over the years as he watches everyone drifting away from him. He always knows when they leave, he always _expects it_ every time.

But now, as he recalls the smiling faces that had surrounded him tonight, weathered by age and life and perhaps even wisdom, it occurs to him that perhaps his gift of foresight might have clouded his perception all this while.

Tonight had not been a night where he had been surrounded by his ex-teammates. Rather, it had been a night where he had been surrounded by his _friends_.

“It was the right choice,” Akashi tells Furihata, who looks visibly relieved. “I could not ask for a better gift, Kouki.” He strokes Furihata’s cheek, feeling the skin heat up from embarrassment at this intimate gesture.

Still blushing, Furihata clears his throat. “Ah. There’s still one last present I haven’t given you,” he admits.

“Oh?” Akashi knows where this is headed, but it never hurts to feign ignorance, especially when it gives him the opportunity to watch Furihata’s attempts at seduction.

Furihata swallows nervously, nodding. He takes a step back, his hands trembling a little as he begins to untie the sash on the bathrobe.

But Akashi decides that the time for playing games is over and he pulls Furihata’s hands away. “Perhaps _I_ should be the one to unwrap this _gift_ ,” he whispers before he moves closer and slides his lips over Furihata’s.

Later, much later, when they’re both lying under the covers, exhausted from their lovemaking, Akashi glances down at Furihata, who’s curled up against his chest, almost falling asleep.

Caught off-guard by the surge of affection he feels, Akashi leans down and kisses the top of Furihata’s head, thanking him in a quiet voice for the effort he’s put into today’s celebrations.

Furihata lips curve into a small smile as he mumbles out “Happy Birthday” before falling asleep in Akashi’s arms.


End file.
